


God and Glasses [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: This was a prompt for the Fannibal Fest Toronto Kickstarter! Thank you for allowing me to be part of such an incredible convention! The prompt was:Post-S3 Hannigram living the fugitive lifestyle together. In a dangerous/cute relationship. Happy and growing old while tucked into some pocket of the world together. Eventually Hannibal’s eyes start to weaken and he discovers that he needs glasses. Kindafeelsy (because reflecting on their aging), kinda fluffy (because cutie Hannibal with glasses), pretty domestic goodness. :) .I hope this hits the mark for the prompter!Podfic adaptation of yet another of Purefoysgirl's incredible pieces.





	God and Glasses [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God and Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338320) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> So I first want to apologize for not having posted in quite some time. I am still getting over the residual affects of bronchitis, which includes a chronic cough that just won't go away. This makes taking for extended periods of time a challenge. On that note, I also want to warn readers that I may be unable to post for a short period of time starting soon, as I am in the process of moving and will need to set back up my recording equipment.
> 
> But enough of that sadness, here's a nice little fluffy piece by my favorite author of all time! An easy way to ease back into posting that won't kill my lungs. This will be part of my one-shot collection that I will hopefully be building up.
> 
> Opening Song: Johann Sebastian Bach - Goldberg Variations (Variatio 13. a 2 Clav.)  
> Closing Song: Olivia Olson and Rebecca Sugar - "Everything Stays" from Adventure Time©, no rights retained by me

[Vocaroo External Player with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1y8RO9jpGGM)


End file.
